Morning Training
by secret ritsuka
Summary: NOW A TWO-SHOT! Second chapter added. Naruto and Sasuke are told to start training early as punishment for arguing and...well read and you shall know. BL. rated M for a very 18 plus reason ; please R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke are 15, Sasuke never left the village.

_The dobe is late_ Sasuke thought agitatedly to himself as he sat waiting around on a large rock where he had agreed to meet his team mate that morning, so that they could train.

In one of their more heated arguments yesterday, the idiot blond had got it into his head again that he could beat the shit out of the Uchiha heir, so of course, said uchiha heir had retaliated by daring him to try it.

They had almost come to blows right where they stood too, before Kakashi had calmly intervened, telling them to cool their jets before everything got out of hand and a passer-by got injured, at which he wouldn't be happy, and would make sure they only got D rank missions for the rest of their ninja lives.

Not at all impressed with the concept of having to cut grass and catch any more psycho kittens, both boys had relented and fell to giving each other evil looks for the rest of the day.

Before departing to go home that afternoon, the white haired jonin had said a pleasant goodbye to Sakura, before turning to Sasuke and Naruto, saying, " seeing as you seemed so eager to rip each other apart today, before team 7 starts training tomorrow as a group, you two can get in a few extra hours of sparing or something, I think it might help you to keep yourselves under control in public better. work up a good sweat." and smiling at them behind his mask he turned and walked away with a casual wave of his hand that served as their goodbye.

Naruto had immediately started complaining about having to spend more time with Sasuke than he needed to, having to get up earlier, what about his breakfast? and whatever else he could think of that wasn't absolutely perfect about the next day, making sure he was nice and close to the Uchiha, and wining in his ear to annoy him even more.

Although Sasuke had known that Naruto was just trying to get to him, he couldn't help but take the bait laid so obviously before him, and snap at the blond, one, for being too close, two for complaining too loudly, and three, for having created this whole mess because he is a loud-mouth moron.

Naruto had only grinned stupidly at him, obviously pleased that he had managed to get under the Uchiha's skin, before telling him where they should meet, and what time and turned to leave, muttering something that sounded distinctly like 'time of the month'.

Rather than kill the dobe where he stood for the remark, Sasuke took a calming breath and vowed silently to wipe the smirk off the idiot's face tomorrow, when he was actually permitted, near enough, to beat the living daylights out of him.

But, after waiting around for almost half an hour after the time Naruto had given him yesterday, Sasuke began to get increasingly aggravated, and decided to go to the blonds apartment and drag him out of bed if he had to, and maybe give him a good kicking, just because he felt like it.

* * *

_That Dobe must still be asleep _he thought, as he banged on his door for the third time.

Just as he was about to continue his assault on the innocent piece of wood, it opened and he was greeted with an annoyed, sleepy looking, and very nearly naked...Naruto.

Sasuke paused, his hand raised to knock the door again, and just stared at the almost unbelievable sight before him.

Naruto stood in the doorway, in naught but a pair of dark blue boxers, his hair was messed up from sleep and his eyes were practically shut. His mouth was open just a little, and he was breathing shallowly through his parted lips. "uuhhh" he muttered, reaching up to rub a hand over his tanned face "wacha-wan-?".

He obviously wasn't a morning person Sasuke mused, his eyes dipping inadvertently to the others toned stomach, and of their own accord they slipped lower still, past the waist band of his team-mates underwear.

Sasuke wrenched his eyes up to the blonds face before he was noticed, and snapped sharply at him, "we were supposed to be training now dobe, can't you set a goddamn alarm?".

For the first time since he opened the door, Naruto opened his eyes properly, and though sleep still clung to his eyelashes and he kept blinking in an attempt to rid himself of his tiredness, he seemed to be much more awake and aware of who he was stood before.

"Its pointless setting an alarm, I always sleep through them anyway, so why bother?" He smirked sleepily and yawned, reaching his arms above his head, stretching and leaning backwards to loosen up his back, causing his stomach and front to become the centre of the uchiha's attention for a moment, before he caught himself and glued his eyes back on the blonds face.

_What was with him_? He didn't normally think about naruto like this. Well, not very often, and not until recently either. It had to be a phase or something he thought to himself, trying not to look at the others increasingly appealing figure, instead settling on swearing at him for making him wait so long, and then not even being awake when he got there.

Naruto just laughed at him, and stood back to let the brooding boy into his small home, "Its a good job you didn't just kick in the door you know" he said grabbing a folded towel from a table in the corner of the room, wrapping it around his shoulders as he started out of the room.

"Why?" Sasuke asked," and don't shower, you don't have time, and your just going to get sweaty anyway, dobe" he said before thinking, and then hearing the other implications in the sentence, quickly looked to the blond to see if he had noticed.

Naruto, it seemed was too dim to pick up on said implications, and replied "but if I don't shower now, I cant until tonight because I'll be training all day"

"it doesn't matter, just hurry the hell up already!"

"Gees, okay okay" Naruto muttered, walking into the bathroom anyway, scratching the back of his head as he went, and leaving the door open.

_what the hell_? Sasuke thought to himself, is he trying to piss me off? what does he think he's doing leaving the door open like that? idiot. Turning away from the open bathroom door, the Uchiha noticed that the front door to the apartment had also been left open. He sighed,_ didn't he know how to shut friggin' doors after him or something_?

After shutting the door for his team-mate, Sasuke turned back around at the sound of water running. "Naruto!! shut the door if your in there!" he stormed over without thinking, reaching for the door handle to slam it shut. _stupid dobe, is he trying to tempt me? this is dangerous, I should leave_... his hand faltered on handle. _damn the blond_!

"Why? it's not like I'm indecent, is it?" Naruto stood, still in his boxers in front of the sink. He had been washing his hair it seemed, the water dripping from his head onto his shoulders, running down his chest as he took a step towards the older boy.

"Your not properly dressed either though!" he retaliated, for some reason seeing Naruto like this was driving him crazy...

The bond boy just laughed "then its a really good job you didn't break down that door isn't it, because i sleep naked" Sasuke groaned silently at the images that created in his head and he tried to shake them off, but Naruto kept talking, "Yeah..that would have been embarrassing, for both of us. Its a good job i got up when i did. Ahaha, i never knew you were so prudish i mea-"

Sasuke snapped.

Naruto found himself suddenly pushed up against the icy tiles of his bathroom wall, the new cold sensation on his back a stark contrast to the heated body pressed against his front.

"I am not prudish!" He heard the Uchiha grind out, before the boys hot lips crashed down onto his own.

"mm-uhh, i was just sa-aying!" He struggled to say as he tried to turn his head away from his 'assailant', wondering what had brought on the other boys sudden and alarming change of mood, but only managed to catch his breath before his mouth was attacked once more.

What the hell was happening? naruto thought to himself as he felt his arm being raised above his head and pinned there. His rival was trying to mouth rape him, _and what's worse i think i'm enjoying it! what's wrong with me_?

Sasuke's free hand took hold of his jaw and with his lips still barely an inch away from Naruto's, he said firmly "open your mouth".

Naruto, being a bit inexperienced wondered what perverted thing the other boy was going to try and do to him. He knew that Sasuke had read the Ichi Icha series after all, so it was probably going to be, well...not very nice.

But even as he thought of bolting for the door, he found himself parting his lips (which he had previously struggled to keep closed) ever so slightly. _Why am i doing what he wants!? Am I an idiot_..!?

The hand on his jaw loosened ever so slightly, "Good" he heard as he felt the distance between their lips close, almost brutally.

Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth.

"Aah" he gasped in shock, wondering why he was still just stood there, and not kicking the bastards ass for doing something like this to him.

A cold hand smoothed across the skin of his side. huh? His team mate had obviously took his 'aah' of shock as an 'aah' of pleasure, and wanted to feel him up now, Naruto thought. _He's a guy! what the hell is he thinking???_

Finding his hands had been let go of, he planted them on the uchiha's shoulders, fully prepared to push him off and beat him into oblivion.

The hand on his side slid around to his stomach, and up to his front, grazing over his nipple.

"Uhh" he had meant to say stop it, but the words had managed to dissolve before they reached his tongue. _What the hell_??

Sasuke's mouth stopped its assault on his own momentarily. _Did he finally come to his senses_? Only to continue its assault on his neck. _I guess not then_…

The blond screwed his eyes shut tight when he felt teeth scrape along where his neck met his shoulder, _that's going to mark bastard_!

But once again he found himself not saying what he meant, in fact this time he didn't utter a sound of resistance for fear that it would sound like he was enjoying it, which might put him at serious risk, the way things were going.

Okay, I have to stop him, I'm straight for godsake! "S-sa-ahh.." Sasuke licked the inside of his ear, as his fingers teased at his nipples. _Ahh...Stop..._

He felt his face growing increasingly red as the Uchiha continued to lick his ear and throat, which was, for some strange reason sending waves of sensation through his neck, then down his arms and spine from where Sasuke's tongue touched his skin. _This isn't right, I seriously need to push him off...umnn.._

This time Naruto planted his hands on the older boys shoulders and shoved him away with all the strength that he could muster at that moment.

Unfortunately the Uchiha had snaked his hand around his back, and his shove had only worked to the older boys advantage, because he was yanked forward along with him, and pushed firmly back against the wall, one of his arms trapped behind his back. _Shit! great going_. at this rate he had no chance Naruto thought angrily to himself.

Sasuke's front pushed flush against him, pressing his body back into the wall, and effectively pinning his arm. He stopped with his assault on the blonds ear for a moment, and studied his face objectively, as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

A smirk spread across the black haired teens face, slowly, almost evilly.

He grabbed onto Naruto's arm, and once again pulled it up above his head, before bending forward and licking his nipple, and looking back up to see his captives reaction.

"N-aah" He bared his teeth at the strange feeling of Sasuke's saliva cooling rapidly on his suddenly painfully sensitive skin. Inadvertently he shivered, although it occurred to him, the rest of him wasn't actually cold, despite the whole of his back being pushed up against the ceramic tiles of his bathroom wall.

"SASUKE! you bastard, do you have any idea how weird that is?!! I'm a guy for godsake!"

Sasuke only leaned down again and sucked his other nipple, this time blowing on it too, causing Naruto to hiss in a breath through his gritted teeth in shock.

"But your the one that's enjoying it, isn't that even worse?"

The blond felt his eyes widen in anger at the question "How could anyone enjoy this, that's ridiculous!! Now let me go or i'll kick you in"

The Uchiha smiled inwardly, his team-mates feisty attitude only served to make him want him more. He had withheld for so long it seemed now, and it was about time he was rewarded for his good behaviour so far, he thought to himself as he drowned out what Naruto was currently yelling at him. _Maybe this wasn't a phase._

_Well, even if it is, I want to reduce him to a writhing heap before lunch time..._

He mentally shook himself away from those thoughts, but when he looked back into the fiery blonds face, who was still shouting all sorts of threats and insults at him he decided that he would show him who was really boss.

He yanked the shorter boy forward harshly, and after grabbing both of his hands once again, proceeded to swiftly drag him through to the bedroom, throw him down onto the bed and straddle his hips roughly as he unwound the bandages he had wrapped around his left arm.

"i'll show you how you can enjoy it, dobe" he said, his voice sounding husky, even to his own ears.

"WHAT THE HELL! Bastard, this isn't funny, lemme go!" Naruto tried to thrash the black haired boy off him, but to no avail, he was planted firmly on top of him, and he didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. _Shit_.

"Uh." It was more a grunt than a moan.

Naruto stopped thrashing around suddenly, not only was that really NOT a good idea because it wasn't getting him anywhere, and it was making him strangely hotter somehow, but he was sure that Sasuke had just made a weird sound.

The blond found himself once again with his arms pulled high above his head, only this time they were being attached to the headboard of his bed with bandages. _what the..?! that's not good._

"You should have just stayed still" Sasuke huffed as he triple knotted the bandages around his team-mates wrists.

"WHAT!! And just let you do whatever to me?! I don't think so!" was his reply as his captive began to try and free himself from his restraints. "Aahh this isn't fair, let me go. I'll kill you! Sicko pervert!!"

Sasuke sat back to admire his handiwork, _looks like he's staying there for a while...brilliant _he thought to himself as he smoothed his hands across the toned stomach beneath him.

"Get off me! don't go doing perverted things to me - ahh- Bastard, your on my hit list, I swear!"

"Shut up, I'll show you perverted..." He leaned forward, so that he was lying flat on top of the blond, and purposefully ground his already hardened crotch into his, while looking at his face to catch his reaction.

Naruto's jaw dropped at his rivals sudden obscene movement, too shocked to even make the sounds that had welled suddenly in his throat. _What the hell was this? Why am i not putting up more of a fight!?_

Sasuke dipped his head forward, and licked along his bottom lip, then at his gasp of surprise, slipped his tongue once again into his open mouth.

"mmff-fhh" He tried to turn his head away, but found that his jaw was being held in place by the Uchiha heirs powerful grip, as his mouth was assaulted yet again without his permission, by the last person it should have been. But for some un-be-known reason, he was responding to those heated kisses, and not just by kissing back either. _Ahh...crap, he's going to notice, i'll be a goner_. _This is too weird, seriously, we have the same thing for god sake!!_

He felt the hand that had previously been situated on his left side, glide over his ribs to his chest, where it began to tease at his nipple.

"Aah..hh" the blonds chest pushed itself upward, toward the uchiha's touch, as he yanked their lips apart, a thin line of saliva momentarily visible, connecting their tongues. "S-stop".

"What, when your already this turned on? I don't think so, look what your sexy voice is doing to me" His rival once again rubbed their crotches together.

"Nngh" The thin fabric of his boxer shorts provided hardly any barrier at all, and it was now pretty obvious that he was as turned on as his captor, no matter how much he was fighting it, he couldn't deny it now, even though he was un-willing.

"Mmm" Sasuke began to lick from his ear, along his neck and collarbone to his nipples.

"I like the colour of these Naruto... they've become, so erect...does it hurt?…" He leaned down and licked them once again "I can see your enjoying this.…-erotic. I-"

"bastard I-I'm not! liar le-ave me alone, I'll-" the blonds angry demand turned pleading as his body arched up to his team-mates touch without him telling it to.

"Whose the liar? hmm" His hand moulded itself to the shape of the younger boys erection," And if you already hate me for this, I'm determined to have my fun out of it." He leaned forward again and took a dusty pink nipple between his lips, then proceeded to torture it slowly, while he rubbed his captive through the cloth of his boxers.

All of his actions were torturous, even to himself but he wanted to make Naruto feel good too, which meant he had to be patient. (There was also the fact he just liked playing with the blonds nipples a lot too.)

He huffed in a breath, _but all of the lewd sounds he's making...._

It was getting far to hot in the bedroom, Sasuke thought to himself.

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor to continue his actions of a moment ago, Naruto swearing at him as he did so.

He pulled down the waistband of his boxers slightly, revealing the tip of the blonds straining member. "Nno- arhh lemm-me g-" He licked it lightly, almost lapping at the slit…once, twice, three times, and still ignoring the loud complaints and threats, took it into his mouth. And sucked.

"ahhhhh...." Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head.

.

.

.

.

.

His thoughts came to a feeble halt when Sasuke encompassed him completely in his mouth,

He felt the rough side of his rivals tongue slide up his hardness, and he was lost, suddenly reaching to entangle his fingers the others hair, the bandages holding him captive, preventing him. He moaned in semi-frustration, and tried rolling his hips upward, to meet Sasuke's lips, craving more pleasure, his carnal need for release overpowering his earlier resistance.

He climbed higher, his breaths coming out in heated puffs and clouds.

The temperature seemed to be rising.

Sasuke tugged his boxers the rest of the way off, out of his way. Stopping his actions momentarily to suck on three of his fingers, moving them in and out of his mouth, watching his captives face.

The blond moaned and squirmed restlessly, his body now controlling its own actions instead of his brain.

The Uchiha took his fingers from is mouth, and replaced them with his team-mates member once more, his fingers moving between his legs, he began to slowly push one in.

Naruto started, but moaned once again, and pushed his hips down slightly to meet his hand, rolling them again to become more accustomed to the new sensation, straining to remove his bonds.

Sasuke added a second finger and wiggled them around, looking for the spot that would make Naruto wild with lust (more than he already was).

"Aanh"

Found it, obviously...

He added the third finger slowly, distracting the blond with his mouth and waiting for some sort of protest. Not hearing one he began to thrust them in and out, taking his teammates member in his hand now, pumping in time with his leisurely thrusts, speeding up ever so slightly as he went.

"hahh-sto-...uhh" Naruto came into his hand shortly after, biting his lip, his head thrown to the side. such an erotic face...

The Uchiha lifted his now free hand to his lips, licking his fingers, making sure the blond saw him through his heavy lidded gaze, as he continued to prepare him, although the uchiha knew he was ready, he wanted to be certain, lest they both end up in pain, he also just enjoyed watching the other boy squirm.

"un....m-m...a-ah" after a few more thrusts he withdrew his fingers from him, at which point Naruto had become hard again.

Slipping his shorts down his legs swiftly, he moved up the bed so that he was kneeling in front of his team-mate's face.

He guided Naruto's mouth over his erection, sighing slightly as he was sheathed, "use your tongue...uhh…wet it more." he moaned quietly as Naruto complied, sloppily circling his tongue around him, his eyes still heavy lidded with lust … I can see everything he's doing…mmn…

He buried his hand in the blonds hair, pushing himself into his captives throat smoothly, feeling lips touch his front he pulled out completely, and moved again between Naruto's legs, propping his hips up swiftly, before pushing the tip of himself into his team-mate. He waiting a few seconds to continue.

"uhh" the blond shifted uneasily beneath him as he pushed himself into him completely, sighing as his muscles clenched around him, he took a shallow breath to let the blond get used to intrusion, before he leaned down to capture the others lips, and thrust in and out languidly.

"ahh-" Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's shoulder, he increased his pace long minutes later, sweat beading on his brow and the back of his neck. Bracing his weight on his forearm, he reached up and began to blindly undo the bandaged around the blonds wrists as be sucked on the skin of his collar bone.

"uh…uh..uhh..-" Naruto began to moan, every time he was thrust into, his eyes closed tightly with pleasure, the remnants of the pain from being entered completely forgotten.

His arms suddenly free, they automatically moved to grip onto Sasuke's back, nails digging wantonly into his shoulder blades, and he jerked upward in a broken rhythm to meet the uchiha's thrusts.

"Saa-asu-…hah~….uhh" Naruto's fingernails carved crescent moon shapes into the uchiha's skin as he came, grinding himself into the older boy.

Sasuke felt the walls encasing him clamp down, and pulling one of the blonds legs almost above his shoulder he captured his dobe's lips with his own, and spilled himself into him, continuing to thrust, even once he had emptied himself, his seed slicking his length completely, untill he finaly came to a halt inside his team mate.

Breathing heavily he pulled out, and rested his forehead briefly on the blond's, before kissing his still parted lips lightly and heading to the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Naruto lay flat, unable to move in the after-glow of his orgasm breathing in and out harshly to try and regain his bearings, images of what he and Sasuke had just done imposing on his tired brain like a slideshow.

Thinking about it was making him hotter again, so he abruptly stopped.

Okay, it felt pretty good Naruto admitted unwillingly to himself, but he still deserves his head kicking he reasoned as a dull ache started up his spine now that the after glow had worn off a little more.

Hearing the water running in the bathroom stop, he planted a scowl on his face, and brought his knees together to hide his ass.

His rival walked into the room, gloriously naked holding a basin, and carried it to the side of the bed. Placing it down, he soaked the wash cloth he had also brought in the water and rung it out. smiling at the blonds scowling, he wiped his stomach and chest clean, before moving down the bed to Naruto's feet, and kneeling there.

Smirking he wrenched his knees apart, causing the younger teen to sit bolt up-right in protest, dropping his hands down to quickly hide his ass, only to find himself pushed back down onto the bed by the Uchiha again.

"hey! Im not doing that again, I swear I will kill you if you try!"

"Hahaha, Im just going to clean it for you, after all it's my fault its so full of-"

"shut up bastar- mmph" the blond found his lips being assaulted once gain as his rival reached down and pushed a finger inside of him. He felt it squish inside, and he tensed up, feeling something ooze out as the finger slipped out of his body.

"wha-?"

"like I said, I filled you up because you squeezed me so tightly it send me ove-"

"I said shut up!" Angrily Naruto threw a pillow at the uchiha heir, from behind him, hitting him in the face. Instead of throwing it back Sasuke threw himself at the blond, pinning his arm once again.

"play nice Uzumaki and I'll take you for ramen later"

"really?" his interest was piqued.

"yeah then you can invite me here afterwards and ill give you…." he leaned to his team-mate until their lips touched lightly and said against them " some more of what we just did" and slowly kissed his rival surprised that he hadn't been slapped this time. He pushed on the blonds shoulders and they fell against the pillows at the head of the bed.

"okay get off now, I was saying thank you for the ramen don't take advantage you sneaky bastard" Naruto pushed firmly on his cheek, trying to push him off, laughing slightly. Well he's in a good mood, he must have liked it, the Uchiha thought getting up off the bed.

A loud bang at the door brought both of their heads snapping around "HEY NARUTO, SASUKE ARE YOU HERE, KAKASHI SENT ME! IS THE DOOR OPEN?" It was Kiba.

Jumping up and grabbing some clean clothes Naruto ran for the bathroom smirking "you answer it"

"I'll just answer it like this and tell him I'm busy fucking you" the blond about-faced abruptly, yanking on his clothes as he ran to the door. "bastard"

Laughing quietly the Uchiha gathered up his clothes and put them on quickly while Naruto was stalling Kiba at the door saying that Sasuke had only just arrived and they both woke up late and that Sasuke was using his bathroom.

After dressing he walked to the front door, that was ajar slightly with Naruto and Kiba on the other side talking.

Walking through and closing it behind him, making sure that it clicked, he greeted the dog ninja and thanked his team mate for his 'bathroom' and they started out to where they should have been training hours ago but were otherwise occupied, Naruto rattling off what he wanted from Ichiraku while Kiba turned off to go elsewhere.

A smirk spread across the Uchiha hairs face "have what ever you like I don't mind, build your strength, because you still owe me for the comment yesterday about 'time of the month'."


	2. Chapter 2

"ONE MORE PLEASE!" Naruto exclaimed loudly to the old man behind the counter in the ichi raku ramen stall, banging his bowl down noisily in front of him and brandishing his chopsticks for emphasis. The grin plastered firmly on his face was a smug one as the fourth steaming bowl that evening was pushed toward him and he began to eat without hesitation. Sasuke was paying for whatever he wanted to eat; he intended to make the most of it. That bastard deserved an empty wallet. The Uchiha sat beside him, his chin propped on his hand as he watched mountains of food disappear into the blond. _Where did he put it all? _He shook his head disbelievingly, waiting for his team mate to be done eating, wanting to leave.

"Hey asshole, aren't you eating?"

"That's no way to talk to the person paying for your dinner _Dobe"_ He rolled his eyes pointedly at the idiot next to him.

"Yeah? Well I deserve it"

"Hmm? Why do you?" Sasuke lifted his head from his hand smiling slightly, his eyebrow raised. Naruto suddenly blushed scarlet, turning away to glare at his noodle bowl. The Uchiha leaned toward him, smirking "well…?"

"ANOTHER BOWL PLEASE!"

"I don't think so, we're going now " Paying quickly, Sasuke stood and pulled Naruto away from the stall. It was getting dark, and though he was sure the blond could have managed at least another three bowls, the old stall owner would probably want to go home some time soon.

"Hey! You said I could have whatever I wanted - and I wanted more miso-"

"Shh. You are so loud."

"Bastard!"

"Looser."

"Asshole!"

"Dobe."

"Bastard!"

"You said that one already."

"…" Naruto fell to glaring, his bottom lip protruding and his brow creased as he silently stewed in anger, walking beside his rival. Becoming self-conscious beside his team mate, Naruto started to chew at his bottom lip. He couldn't seem to stop himself thinking about that morning, when Sasuke had…woke him up before morning training. He shook his head a little, embarrassed by his own memory. Looking up sneakily at his rival, he found the Uchiha looking blatantly at him and turned away quickly, suddenly concerned. When Sasuke didn't turn off toward his own house, the blond bit his lip again. His back was aching and for the most part of the day, his backside had felt like there was something _there_, causing him to move jerkily and unevenly during practice, which meant that he stumbled a lot, and had fallen too. Straight on his ass actually, making him yelp in pain. They reached the apartment building and began to climb the stairs, still in silence. All too soon they were outside the door, Naruto fumbling for the key.

"Your not coming in." He didn't manage to sound threatening like he had hoped.

"I'm coming in"

Heaving an exasperated sigh as he managed to open the door, he tried to block the way as he shuffled in, only to find his rivals arms around his waist, moving him out of the way, and pulling him in after.

"Do you ever listen to anyone! I said -" The Uchiha covered his mouth with his own, silently pushing him back onto the now closed door, quiet urgency edging his kiss as he parted the blonds lips with his tongue.

"Hn-" Pulling back from the kiss, his head reeling Naruto pushed on Sasuke's chest "It still hurts" He looked away, blushing "I can't do…that…bastard….pain…" He trailed off, scowling at the floor, holding his team mate at almost an arms length away but unable to retreat anymore. Sasuke moved forward again, tilting his head to kiss the blonds neck, "But I've been waiting all day for this" Rolling his hips a little to emphasise his point he licked the shell of Naruto's ear

"I'll be gentle." His right hand settled on the dobe's ass, while the other unzipped his orange jumpsuit jacket and slipped inside.

"Hey - hey, be fair, I-It was my first…first -" The blond was so flustered he couldn't finish the sentence properly.

"I wonder how many times it could be before morning…" Naruto turned red at the words, biting his lip yet again and averting his eyes. _Why am I acting like such a girl?_

"No." He punctuated the word with more certainty than he felt, "No more before morning! You bast -Aah- you bit me!" Smirking Sasuke licked his lips before kissing him again, holding the blonds jaw in place as he thoroughly explored his mouth before kissing along his neck back to his collar bone, where he grazed his teeth along the place he had previously bitten.

"You said gentle!" The younger teen was indignant.

"But you said no."

"Don't be an dic-" He was cut off by the Uchiha's mouth again, kissing him with a ferocity that left him disorientated as he found himself being pulled along to his own bedroom.

"Sasuke - that's not gentle, I don't think you know how to…I'm not -"

"I'll let you come as many times as you want."

"That's!…Don't say that…that's-" The older teen pushed him down onto the unmade bed, kissing him again and again, so hungrily that Naruto found himself kissing back, unable to help himself as his shirt was pulled up, his one hand buried in Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer, his other roaming under the back of his shirt. _I never thought I would do something like this…_

Breaking away the Uchiha pulled at the blonds shirt, lifting it over his head while moving his legs to the edge of the bed, shifting down between them smoothly to kneel on the floor. He slid the zipper down using his teeth, stopping to smirk up at his friends heady expression of shock before licking along the bulge in his boxers, leaving them wet with his saliva as the blond pushed himself forward, supporting his self on his arms as he leaned back, shivering under his mouth.

"Ahn"

Dipping his hand into his team-mates underwear, Sasuke stroked Naruto, licking and sucking on the tip softly through the material to frustrate him. It didn't take long for the blond to whimper impatiently and try to push himself against Sasuke's mouth. He pulled back, tilting his head back to watch his face "Not so argumentative now are you?"

"Mn" His team mate tried to scowl at him but only looked aroused.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me."

The younger boy blushed scarlet but answered, knowing that if he didn't Sasuke would likely leave him hard just to prove a point, "S-suck it …don't just-" He tugged lightly at his hair, urging him on. The Uchiha complied; all to happy to carry out the request, he peeled down his boxers and trousers, sucking where Naruto wanted him to, enjoying the vocal encouragements as he did so.

"Aahh. Hn-mmn" The blond fell back on the mattress as he moved the hand supporting him to cover his face, his back arching upwards as he came. He heard his team mate chuckle and opened his eyes to see the Uchiha lift his right hand to his lips, spitting his come onto his fingers, using his tongue to coat them.

"That's! - That's disgusting-" Shocked, he tried to sit up - but found himself pushed firmly back down onto the bed, the older teens slicked fingers moving between his legs as they were moved father apart by the other hand.

"You weren't saying that a minute ago were you?" Sasuke smirked. A finger probed at his hole, wriggling in about an inch. He whimpered, still sore.

"You were too busy moaning for more." The finger was completely inside him. Naruto gasped reaching down desperately.

"You liked it - right?" The digit crooked in a 'come hither' gesture, pressing into his prostate briefly.

"hmm" His head dropped back as he moaned, unable to think or protest he gripped at the sheets on either side of him, screwing his eyes closed tightly as another finger was added. The Uchiha withdrew his hand, pulling the blond to a sitting position to kiss him.

"Sasuke -"

"Turn over." Not giving him a chance to do so, he flipped the younger boy onto his front, the fingers of his right hand slipping on his tanned thigh, smearing come as it went.

" No. Its gonna hurt-" Naruto tried to turn around to protest " Sas-Ahh-" The words died on his lips as Sasuke's tongue pushed against his entrance.

"What…what are you…Ahn" Breaking off on a moan, the blond buried his face in the sheets to muffle his voice, his knuckles white as he gripped them to stop himself pushing back. The Uchiha heir continued to torment his team mate, pulling apart his cheeks and wriggling his tongue inside over and over, drawing hoarse moans from his rivals throat. Gripping a tan hip with his right hand, he moved his left lower, stroking over the blonds perineum, pressing it lightly. His team mate shuddered violently, pressing his face into the mattress as he came again. Naruto had barely taken two shaky breaths before Sasuke had flipped him onto his back again and began kissing his stomach.

"Sasuke - ahh…slow down.." Biting his lip the blond tried to push him back, if only to be able to breath for a minute, but his plea fell on deaf ears as the Uchiha moved lower again, this time to lave attention on his thighs. He bit back a moan as his team mate licked along the inside of his leg, scraping his teeth on his thighs as he planted wet, open mouthed kisses on them.

"Ahn" He stared down at his rival, silently willing his capable mouth back to his once again growing member. Shocked at his own thoughts he blushed. _How can I be so turned on?_Feeling the Uchiha bite sharply down on the delicate flesh of his inner thigh the blond hissed in a sharp breath, about to push the older boy off him, but found himself moaning quietly as a wave of pleasure quickly stole through him when Sasuke sucked on the bitten skin scraping his teeth against him again. Reaching up to push the blond down onto the bed, he continued his exploration, marking the skin beneath his mouth possessively, before moving to lick the length of his team-mate's once again raging hard on.

" Ahhn...please there.." He felt a hand in his hair, urging him on and smirked, kneeling back and moving away.

" What do you want?" He reached to press the pad of his finger to the tip of the blonds cock, smoothing a bead of moisture around the head. A low moan was his answer as the boy shook his head from side to side, biting his lip. "Do you want me to touch you with my hand?" Another breathy moan, this one slow as heat stained his cheeks, he was clearly embarrassed. Enjoying the new power he found he had over his usually loud mouthed rival, he continued; "You want me to suck you again." This time it wasn't a question, but the younger boy answered with an embarrassed nod.

"Later then." He reached down and pulled Naruto into a sitting position, his legs still dangling over the side of the bed with Sasuke kneeling between them. He moved back slightly "I want to see you touch yourself." Shocked Naruto turned beet red.

"But I don't …" He trailed off, not knowing what to do in the next instant. How would touching himself affect Sasuke, shouldn't he have asked Naruto to touch _him? _He bit his lip, imagining his mouth on his rival like Sasuke's had been on him.

"Don't tell me you've never touched yourself." Naruto blushed scarlet. He had never considered doing so before now, but looking up at the uchiha's face, he _wanted_ to. " Touch yourself like I touched you." The older boy instructed, his eyes dropping heatedly to the blonds crotch. Taking a breath Naruto slid his hand down his belly to wrap around his self. He moaned softly, moving his hand up and down, mimicking the way Sasuke had touched him.

"Do you…mn…?" He asked breathless as he tried squeezing his length harder.

"Mmn" His team mate ripped his shirt roughly over his head, his breathing shallow and harsh, his eyes never leaving the blond. " I thought of you" He reached for his belt, raging at it to get it out of the loops on his shorts "Even though I didn't mean to." The image of the relentless, unforgiving bastard pleasuring himself to the thought of him had Naruto almost coming. He gripped him self harder, leaning forward to lay his forehead on the older boys shoulder, his breath coming n short gasps as his muscles tightened, his come spurting up onto his own stomach and chest. He felt Sasuke's hand in is hair, turning his neck for a searing kiss, before pushing his twitching body back to a sitting position.

The Uchiha dipped his head quickly taking his team mates member back into his mouth and swallowing around it, sucking, making him hard quickly. He reached down to fumble with the front of his shorts, trying to get them off quickly. Naruto's hands were at his temples moving him faster.

_Not so shy now, is he?... _

Managing to move his shorts down to his hips Sasuke gabbed himself, jerking up and down roughly in time with his mouth.

"D- don't. Don't. Ahnn. Don't- nn" the blond stopped speaking abruptly as he came shamefully fast into the older boys mouth again. Breaking away from him, Sasuke spat his team mates come onto his hand, this time using it to slick his length, the sounds of his haggard breathing filling the room. He pushed two fingers of his free hand into the blond, finding him scandalously ready for him. Biting back a moan of his own he pulled his fingers out, using that hand to part the blonds legs further as he pushed his length inside. He groaned, trying not to go too fast, for Naruto's sake, but when the younger boy moaned, tentatively wrapping his legs around him, Sasuke found himself slamming in and out of the blond, unable to hold back any longer. He leaned down to capture his team mates lips with his own, swallowing heated gasps and grunting with the force of his own thrusts as he finally moved to his own release. Griping his team mate's hips forcefully he lifted his ass completely off the bed, pushing deeper, never slowing his pace.

"Aahhn" Naruto cried out, his discomfort and embarrassment forgotten reaching down to touch himself again, lost in pleasure as he tried to thrust his hips to meet the uchiha's with even more force than before. The headboard hit loudly against the wall over and over, the blond breathing shallowly in time to the sound, squeezing his team mates hips tightly with his legs as heat pooled in his stomach and he knew that, unbelievably, he was going to come again.

Sasuke, his thrusts becoming uneven, leaned down, biting down on the pulse in his rivals neck before sucking the skin into his mouth, marking him again. He felt Naruto shiver under his mouth and reached between them to touch him, not slowing. _He was so close._ He bit the inside of his mouth, not wanting to come yet, wanting to be inside the blond as long as possible. But when his team mate uttered a loud moan, gripping the sheets either side of his head tightly, his body convulsing as he came, the Uchiha was lost. Biting down on the shell of Naruto's ear, he came, moaning low in his throat, still hammering into the blond with his thrusts until he was completely spent. Pulling out, he pushed Naruto further onto the bed and lay down next to him, breathing heavily.

"My ass is going to hurt so badly in the morning" Naruto tried to sound mad, but only managed breathlessly satisfied. Sasuke laughed "We could always hide out here and not answer the door."

"Brilliant idea - And when one of the idiots trying to find us decide to break down the door?" He sat up slowly, gasping quietly at the stickyness between his legs.

"They'll get the shock of their life" Sasuke stated, leaning up to kiss him, his fingers tracing the hickys on his team mates neck and shoulders. Naruto pulled away first.

"Don't do that - you'll get carried away" laughing again the Uchiha pulled him down for another kiss. "I'm not the one who gets carried away, Naruto" Pulling back and blushing the blond scowled at him and rose from the bed "Your such a bastard! I'm going for the shower I didn't have earlier" He turned a brighter shade of red, remembering, "D-don't follow me." He eyes his rivals naked crotch, and quickly grabbed his boxers and donned them, before walking to the bathroom.

"Naruto." The blond turned around, "When you come out…" sasukes hand slid down his front, and gripped his still hard length " I want you to suck me." Naruto gulped, his mouth suddenly dry as he imagined the Uchiha coming in his mouth, as he had to him. He bit his lip, heat colouring his cheeks, then turned and walked into the bathroom without answering. Sasuke smirked, relaxing further back on the bed, palming himself almost absently, looking at the bathroom door that the blond hadn't shut properly, leaving it ajar. He imagined his team mates face as he sucked him, to the back of his throat before moving away to climb on top of him. _To ride him._ He gripped himself tighter, pushing his head back into the pillows, sucking in a breath he jerked his hand quickly. As he moved, a white strip of fabric fell onto his face. Slowing, Sasuke looked up and saw the bandages from that morning were still attached to the head board. Fighting a moan at the memory he got to his feet, walking to the bathroom without knocking. He opened the shower door and slid inside, and ignoring Naruto's Gasped 'I said don't follow me -" he pushed him against the cold tiles, leaning down to kiss his neck as he rocked his hips into the shorter boys.

"What -"

"The bandages are still tied to the headboard." He stated and the blond blushed, biting his lip.

"So you had to invade my shower?"

"Definitely." He tilted his team-mates chin up, leaning to kiss him hungrily again.

"Mmmnn…"

* * *

In the morning, Naruto could barely stand, let alone walk to team practice and spar with somebody. He groaned. He'd lost count how many times he and Sasuke had done it last night and into the morning. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. Especially when his ass had hurt already. _What kind of idiot was he? _he turned over in his bed.

_A doomed one_. He thought, seeing Sasuke looking at him blatantly, a smirk already on his face. A blush coloured his face.

"What time is it?" He asked, surprised that his voice was not sleepy like usual.

"Too late to get to training" his smile grew, "Looks like we're hiding out today."

Naruto couldn't help but smile back "Yeah, and that's all we'll be doing - I don't think I'll ever walk again, you lousy pervert."

"I am not the only pervert here." Laughing loudly the Uchiha leaned to connect their lips. "Besides-" he continued, sliding his hand into the boxers his team-mate had put on for modesties sake, finding him half hard. A smirk spread across his lips "There are other things we can do, without me being inside you"

A knock and a shout sounded at the door, cutting off Naruto's retort and they looked at it, and then around the mess they had made in the apartment. It was Sakura. Sasuke climbed from the bed, whispering "Pretend to be sleeping or something." He snagged one of the towels they had abandoned after their shower last night from the floor, wrapping it around his waist.

"What are you going to do?" The blond whisper-hissed at the Uchiha, worried. His reply was a lopsided smile. Naruto gulped and shimmied down in the bed, pulling the duvet up to almost cover all of him, making sure he could still hear, and see the door. As Sasuke reached it he bit his lip.

Noticing the bandages on the headboard, he blushed and tried to ignore them.

"Hello." Sasuke opened the door slightly, putting his foot behind it to stop Sakura from being able to see much of the apartment, though his towel-clad self was visible. Naruto felt a stab of jealousy, knowing that Sakura would probably stare at him.

"Na -O- oh h-hi Sasuke, is Naruto there? You're late for morning training…" Eyes wide at his appearance she trailed off, then tried to look inside the apartment for the last member of the team.

"Naruto isn't feeling well today. I'm looking after him." He smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened further at his words "Then why are you…" Gesturing to the towel, she tried to sneakily look past him again.

"We're not training today - tell Kakashi Naruto is ill, it could be contagious - I might catch it too" his smirk widened "Bye Sakura." And he shut the door in her stunned face, turning to see Naruto fighting a grin, still lying on the bed.

Sasuke walked over, pushing the blond down into the mattress and joining him there " Now…" He smoothed his hand down his team-mate's torso, dipping his hand back into his underwear;

"Before we were interrupted…" Leaning down to kiss him, Sasuke smiled against Naruto's lips.


End file.
